


That's How You Interrogate Someone

by hibiren, Mangoesaregood8



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bondage, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Military Training, Rope Bondage, Showers, Threats, Training, Violence, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap comes to Ghost with a strange request. He wants to be interrogated, by the best man he's got, to make sure he doesn't break under pressure while on a mission. Ghost obliges but knows, Soap has no idea what he's getting into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Interrogate Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay that Alec (mangoesaregood8) and I did the other day~ feel all the *ahem* shameful *ahem* feels...

"You sure you're up for this?" Ghost asked as he secured the ropes just a little tighter around his captain’s wrists. They'd tossed the idea around after returning from their last mission, the subject of interrogation popping up. What to do if you're caught? Or how to properly get information out of an enemy soldier... so they'd devised a plan. Soap would play the captive, and Ghost the interrogator. And he wasn't quite sure Soap knew what he was getting into. Well, sure, he had an idea, but... maybe now Ghost would have a chance to prove himself. The reason being, Soap needed to be absolutely sure he wouldn't break under pressure, and Ghost needed to make sure his interrogation tactics were up to par with everyone else's. So this would be fun. "If you're not, we could always do something else."

"I'm sure, Ghost. We need to practice. We have a subject we need to interrogate soon and there's a chance we might get caught. And we need to make sure we don't crack." Soap took a deep breath. He was nervous. He hadn't been interrogated in years. He knew Ghost’s past but despite that he trusted the other man. If they needed to stop, he knew Ghost would.

There was always the chance, though, the thought lingering in the back of his mind, each time he’d watched Ghost at work there seemed to be a near glimmer of amusement in his eyes…

"Alright, then." Nodding, Ghost made sure the ropes were secure before stepping back to admire his handiwork. It'd been a while since he'd had to do things the "old fashioned way" but he'd have to be well-versed in as many tactics as he could. And this was simple enough that it would do the job, as he didn’t want to delve too much into extreme interrogation tactics. Not just yet. "Let's begin."

Ghost flipped off the main lights in the small basement room, leaving one small lightbulb dangling overhead to illuminate the area. Crossing his arms, Ghost stepped forward and took a moment to think... just what bit of information could he ask for? Or, what could he do to get Soap to talk, is the better question.

"So. We've known each other for a while. And yet, you've never told me how you feel about me. After all we've done... I still feel like you're holding back on me. Are you? I've walked by your room a few nights when I couldn't sleep. I've heard things. You really do like me, don't you?" Ghost smirked as he watched the other's face for any change of expression. He'd found the perfect topic for discussion.

The only expression Soap allowed to show on his face was confusion, after trying hard to act neutral. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sounds like you were trying to spy on me."

"Spy on you? Why would I? I respect your privacy." Leaning down, Ghost trailed a hand through his captain's hair almost lovingly, as he could see the slightest twitch in the other's face failing to hide his true emotion. Ghost knew, there was something there, even if Soap refused to admit it. Maybe this would be easy after all... but, where was the fun in that? "But it's just so hard not to listen in when all you hear is someone moaning your name, in such a beautifully private way..."

"Moaning your name?" Soap scoffed. "You wish. Sure you weren't just dreaming it?" He rolled his eyes and tried to free his hands. Ghost’s knots were strong and didn't budge. "Bloody hell... you trying to make my hand fall off?"

"Now why would I dream of such a thing? Don't you know how dangerous it is, to have a relationship between you--a captain--and I, your lieutenant? It's easy material for scandal. Unless, you're attracted to such perilous things." Sparing a glance down at the ropes around his wrists for just a moment, Ghost looked back up at his captain and smirked. "Getting uncomfortable already? Well, we'll be here for a while at this rate, so you should get comfortable. I didn't tie them tight enough to cut off circulation, so you're fine. Believe me, if I was taking things—seriously, I suppose, is a good way to put it—I wouldn't be as gracious as I am. Be glad, you've never had to experience the hell I've put some people through."

"I wouldn't want to imagine it. You're a hard bastard Ghost." Soap chuckled softly, despite the uneasy look in his eyes. He was slowly beginning to question his choices… "And I think it's you who's attracted to such things. You can’t make me confess something that's not true."

"I think you've got your words confused, John," Ghost said with a smirk, figuring he'd take liberties since he was an "interrogator," meaning there were no longer formalities between them. Not now in this scenario they'd created. "It wouldn't be confessing if it wasn't true, would it? You know, I'm starting to think you're playing hard to get. But why would you do that, especially if you have such easily detectable feelings for me? I can see it, you know. I can feel it." The hand in Soap's hair took a fistful and gripped it tightly. "There's got to be some way I can make you see, just how desperate you sound... trying to hide everything. You're really not doing a good job of holding back..."

And suddenly, Ghost got an idea. He sat down against Soap's lap and pulled his mask up enough that his mouth was exposed, so he could whisper in Soap's ear, "To think, you're our captain, and you're doing a poor job of showing us, just how to stay in control. It must be very difficult for you, especially if you're starting to break and I've barely gotten started yet."

Soap did his best to pull away from the lieutenant, gritting his teeth to hold back the shivers that trailed through his body. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Ghost, you're crazy. I don't have feelings for you. I think all that time in the sun in that bloody mask is finally getting to your head."

"Getting defensive, are we? That's the first sign that I'm on the right track, you know. You've got to do better than that to convince me you're telling the truth." Ghost shrugged and sighed softly, letting the hand not on Soap's head trail lower, feeling faint twinges of pleasure at the thought that he really had a free pass to do whatever he pleased... So his hand drifted lower, and he shifted so he had enough room to slip his hand between them, to rest against Soap's groin. "Hm. You might be defensive and try to tell your tall tales, but. There is one part of you that will never, ever lie. I think you know what that is." He gave Soap's crotch a firm squeeze.

Soap bit his lip to hold back a groan. "I think you're out of line soldier." He glared up at Ghost from his helpless position, squirming beneath the ropes in a hopeless attempt at freeing himself.

"I think you're mistaken." He gave another squeeze to Soap's crotch and smirked. "You know, if you admit your feelings for me now, it'll be a lot less hard on you. After all I've got you trapped, Captain. So if you decide to be stubborn, now's the time. It's either, admit your feelings for me now and we can do things nicely, or we do things the hard way and I make you beg for it. Your choice."

Soap sighed. "Alright fine. I'll admit my feelings for you. I think you're crazy and you need to get the fuck off of me you insane bastard!" Soap started thrashing in his chair, trying to get Ghost off of him. He didn't want to stoop too low but if he had too... This was only practice, right?

Ghost smirked smugly, shifting forward and moving his legs so he could grind forcefully against his captive. "I guess we're doing things the hard way, then. You really don't know what you're getting into, do you?"

"Get the fuck off of me Ghost!" If Soap still had use of his hands, he would have shoved Ghost off of him and possibly punched him in the face. No, definitely punched him in the face. "If you keep this up I swear to god you're not going to be able to walk in the morning."

"Oh, I'm not? Why, were you planning on teaching me a lesson, if I continued doing my job?" He had to admit, this whole situation was almost distracting, the way things were working out so well in his favor... but on to more important things. While it was true Ghost was getting more excited over it than he should have been, he had to be sure to fulfill his role. So he scooted back until he was on the floor, pretty much kneeling. He undid the button and zipper of Soap's pants, and tugged his underwear down enough that he could free Soap's member from its place in his trousers. Ghost leaned forward until he was practically breathing against it, giving his length a playful tug as he did. "I'll give you one last chance. Just admit your feelings, and we'll call it a day. I'll even be nice and finish the job..."

"What the fuck are you doing Ghost? Get off!" Soap used one of his legs to kick Ghost away and the other to scoot his chair back.

Ghost fell back against the hard concrete floor and rubbed at his head, which had made impact with the ground and was throbbing somewhat painfully. "You really are being a stubborn bastard..." Snatching up the spare rope from nearby, he held it up and smirked, an angry fire in his eyes. "Guess I was too generous leaving you your legs," he muttered as he stood, stepping closer to Soap. "And we'll be here even longer. What if we end up being here all night? I can leave whenever I please, so I could just leave you here, until you finally realize the easy answer here is to just admit the truth and be done with it."

Soap used his legs while he could to stand up in the chair. It didn't give him much height but it did give him a bit of leverage. "Like hell I’m going to let you tie me up."

"You don't have a choice, do you? You're my captive. Remember?" Ghost glanced down at the rope in his hands and chuckled. "Maybe now I'll do something different. Thanks for the idea, mate."

Making sure to leave Soap's arms restrained, he pulled out his pocket knife so he could "rearrange" things. He moved quickly as he fiddled with the ropes, even going so far as to break the worn wood of the chair to make sure Soap didn't go anywhere without his say so. Once he'd finished, Soap was now tied firmly—and stuck on the floor, arms behind his back, and his ankles bound as well. Ghost sat forcefully on top of the other man's legs and let his palms brush teasingly over Soap's member, making sure to watch his captain's face. "This is all your fault, you know. Making things difficult. But, of course, that only means more fun for me. How... how long should I make you wait? Hm? Unless I continue like this. Maybe this is all I'll do. Seems to me, you're hiding it, but you want more, I can see it in your eyes..."

Soap only struggled more against the weight of his lieutenant. "I ought to court martial you for this you bastard!" Soap thrashed as much as his restraints would allow him but they did no good.

“How can you, when you're stuck?" Ghost licked his lips and leaned down to bite at Soap's ear and pull at it mockingly. "You should give in already... it'll be easy..."

"Fuck you!" Soap turned his head and bit down hard on Ghost's lip, breaking the skin. "Get away from me."

Ghost swatted at Soap's side and hissed, "Biting? I've really gotten you riled up... trying to retaliate now..." He bit down harshly against the cartilage of Soap's ear and squeezed at his crotch, nails lightly digging into him to try to get him to behave. "Would you really get this worked up if I meant nothing to you? You're trying to play it off, like it's nothing, but I know how you really feel..."

"I'm not trying to play anything off you fannybawbag. I'm trying to—ah!" Soap cut off when Ghost’s nails dug into his crotch. "I'm... trying to get you off of me!"

"Well. Maybe it's my turn to be stubborn. I'm not moving until you admit you have feelings for me." Ghost smirked and dug his nails just a bit deeper, his teeth soon at Soap's neck to suck carefully at his pulse point, being sure to leave teeth marks each time he bit down. "And I won't let up. Our time here's just started..."

"This... ah! This isn't a bloody interrogation, Ghost...!" Soap was just barely able to hold back his moan this time. A million emotions raced through his head. Confusion, anger, shame, and a slight haze of guilty lust…

"Then, what is it? I'm asking you questions, you're refusing to answer. Sounds like a pretty typical interrogation to me." Ghost bit down on Soap's shoulder and let his tongue linger there, as he wasn't planning on being too mean...

"Most interrogators don't get this friendly. I was expecting a few hits to the face. Not this."

"Oh, I can get violent, if you'd prefer that instead." To back up his statement, he let go of Soap's crotch and stood up, so he was standing over the other and almost looming. Without too much thought he pressed the bottom of his boot against Soap's chest and began to press down. Not enough to keep him from breathing, but just enough to let him know that he was serious. "I can get very violent."

Soap gasped as much as he could. "What the hell?" He tried to squirm his way from under Ghost's boot but couldn't, as the ties that held him down were strong.

Ghost pressed down until he was sure it would cause the other enough discomfort that it would give him a bit of an advantage. "I've been lenient with my giving chances, but now I'm getting serious. The sooner you tell me the truth, the sooner this interrogation will be over and we can go our separate ways..."

"I've already told you the truth you limey bastard. I don't like you!"

"Really. Then would you mind explaining what I've been hearing for the past few nights. Unless our building is haunted, all that moaning and groaning in the late hours is completely out of place." Ghost smirked and pressed down harder.

"You've been listening in on me in my private quarters? I ought to have you charged for eavesdropping."

"I already told you, I just happened to be walking by..." While it was true the first time Ghost had discovered it, the next few times might not have been so accidental. "You can't just admit you have feelings for me. I've already heard. I know. And if you admit it, I already said, I'll be nice. But you're always making things so difficult... why hold back from a chance at pleasure? Unless you're just that stubborn."

"I don't like you, you narcissistic bastard!" Soap drew his head back as much as possible and spit in his face.

Ghost wiped away the spit and snarled, removing his boot so he could slam it back down into his chest. "Name calling? You really are one stubborn arse... why not just play along? It'd get you out of your binds faster, at the very least."

The air left Soap's lungs in a whoosh. "Ah!" It took a moment for him to catch his breath, as he sat against the ground coughing and trying to regain his composure.

Leaning down, Ghost took hold of the ropes around Soap's chest and tugged him into a sitting position, balling his hand into a fist and readying a punch. "See? I can be violent. If you're stubborn, this is your punishment."

Soap glared up at Ghost, silent as a stone.

"You know how to solve this little problem we have here, John. Is it really that difficult for you to admit your feelings?" He lowered his fist for a moment. "Does honesty really hurt that much?"

Soap continued glaring. Oh Ghost was going to pay for this once he was let go. If only looks could kill.

"You've got an awful look on your face. Got something to say?" Ghost smirked. "Hm?"

Soap remained silent. He wasn't going to crack now.

"Oh. Now you've decided to shut up. How surprising... Maybe I'll just have to earn my response, then." Ghost sat down on top of Soap's lap and tugged at the ropes again. His hand returned to Soap's length and ran his fingers against it gently. He'd probably have to tease it out of the other man, but he had more than enough time to do so.

Soap bit his lip. He was expecting a punch to the gut or the face. Not this.

"Oh? Seems I've found my way in." Ghost chuckled quietly, leaning down to tongue at the deep bruises covering his shoulders and neck. Pleasure would be the key to getting his answer after all...

Soap kept a tight clamp on his lower lip, trying his best not to bite through it. He tried to squirm away from Ghost, but his restraints wouldn't let him.

"Unless you want to be at this forever, you should tell me what I want to hear. Hm?" Ghost squeezed the base of Soap's length and ran his fingers up to the tip. "Do you really want me to leave you here like this?"

"Can't tell you if it's not true,” Soap hissed.

"Oh, but your body is telling me otherwise." Ghost smirked and continued working his hand easily over Soap's member. "Not true, my arse."

"Just because my body is responding doesn't mean I like it. Your body would do the same thing if I tied you down and tried to jerk you off." MacTavish was glaring daggers at Ghost.

"Are you sure you're not just getting defensive because you're angry I've discovered your secret?" Ghost muttered against Soap's ear before catching the lobe in his teeth to nibble on it. "If you really don't like it, I could always just leave you here. If I remember correctly, there's supposed to be a training session later this evening... can't go missing that, can I?" And so Ghost stood and turned his back to Soap, debating on whether or not he wanted to act on his plan. "Maybe if I come back later you'll finally play along."

"There's no secret," Soap said. "And I'm supposed to be at that training session. Now Ghost, I order you to let me the fuck out of here!"

"Aw, do I have to?" Ghost shrugged playfully and leaned down to smirk at his superior. "You're ruining my fun time..."

"Now, Ghost. Or I will have you court martialed for disobedience."

"Well, fine. I suppose things are getting boring anyway, what with you being such a stubborn arse..." Sighing, Ghost reached for his pocketknife again to free the ropes that tied Soap's arms and legs together. "Have fun at your training session, then. If you need me I'll be taking a much needed smoke break..."

"Bloody bastard..." Soap rubbed at his wrists and ankles to get the circulation going again. He sat up slowly and thought about disassembling and reassembling his M1911 to try and get his member to relax before tucking himself back in his trousers and zipping them up. "Ought to report him for sexual harassment is what I ought to do. Or I could fail him in interrogation skills. He didn't do it right after all…"

Ghost had left while Soap was sitting on the floor and was leaning against the wall of the building outside, smoking a single cigarette. It was a shame, he thought to himself, that Soap had to go and rain on his parade like that, but he also supposed it couldn't be helped.

There was always next time, after all. So Ghost stood in the cold evening occupying his time by attempting to make patterns with smoke against the sky.

A few minutes later, Soap rushed out of the room, nearly running into Ghost. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have training you need to get ready for?"

Ghost dropped his cigarette since he was finished with it now and crushed it under his boot to make sure it was put out. "I told you I was taking a smoke break... but of course I'll be on my way now. Sir." He gave a sarcastic chuckle and turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks when a thought crossed his mind. "You do know, we'll have to finish our own training session as well. How can we be sure we learned anything if we ended up quitting in the middle of it?"

"We? You're the one who's supposed to be learning from it, and I don't think you learned very much at all. Next time it's my turn, and I'll show you how a real interrogation is supposed to go."

"Oh? I look forward to it, then." Ghost quirked a brow in interest but turned after a moment to start walking off toward the empty field they used as a running track. "I think I'm just going to train on my own tonight..."

Soap grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Oh no you're not. Tonight is group training. You're training with everyone."

Ghost flinched at the roughness of his captain's grip but sighed and gave in. Didn't hurt to play nice for now. "Alright, then, let's go. Sooner we get there the sooner we can be done..."

"After you, Lieutenant." Soap gestured for Ghost to go first and was waiting with an icy cold glare.

"If you insist," Ghost muttered and walked off to the training area, all the while preparing himself for whatever training Soap would throw at them this afternoon.

Soap followed him to the training area. He couldn't wait to take out his anger on his subordinates.

Ghost filed in line with everybody else in his usual spot at the end of the row, forcing himself to stand up straight as he waited for the training session to begin, watching Soap as he stood in front of them with a strange look in his eyes. Ghost wondered just what stick he had up his bum, he looked like he'd bite someone's head off...

"Alright. Start warming up with twenty laps," MacTavish said.

Twenty laps, Ghost mused to himself as he started jogging. He made sure to keep toward the front of the group even if he really wasn't feeling it tonight. He had to keep up his reputation for the newbies, after all.

Soap started running with them as well. "You're going to slow. Faster!" He was easily staying in the front of the group. "Unless you want to keep running all night."

Ghost glanced behind them at the ones who were starting to lag behind already. They'd already done six or so laps, and yet Soap always continued to push them to their limits. For Ghost, he decided to step it up enough to keep pace with Soap at the front of the group, although the next few laps he started falling back a few paces. If anything he wanted to get it over with so he could just go to sleep and likely do the whole thing tomorrow. He'd gladly do so on a full night's sleep, or as much rest as he could get...

Soap easily stayed in the front of the group for the twenty laps. "Alright, now run another ten," he said once everyone had finished. "And if any of you fall behind, all of you will be on bathroom duty."

Ghost could hear some quiet groans of complaint from a few others but kept his own comments to himself. Still had to keep up that facade for a while longer. So Ghost just shut up and hung on for as long as he could, staying near the front-middle of the running group.

Soap let the trainees out after they couldn't move anymore. "You'll have to do better than that if you hope to make it in the 141," he murmured as they left.

Ghost laid there against the floor quietly gasping for breath, forcing himself into a sitting position so he could breathe easier. "Damn," he muttered and shook his head.

Soap walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt. "Now it's my turn to interrogate you."

Ghost glared up at Soap as he struggled to find the words to express his anger. "I'm done. I'm done with your bullying."

"Bullying? How am I bullying you? We've got things we need to finish."

"Whatever the fuck that was. You know they were new recruits and you were drilling them on level with the stuff we do when we're under serious threat. Don't pretend you don't know what you're doing."

"I knew exactly what I was doing, Ghost. Get back to the practice quarters. Now." Soap crossed his arms over his chest.

"You gonna make me, if I don't?" Ghost crossed his arms defiantly and remained unmoving. At the very least if he could further irritate the other by being stubborn as payback, he figured why not. He was in hot water already so what was the worst that could happen? He hated to admit, he was excited to find out. That same feeling of light pleasure hinted in his stomach as he imagined, just what he was up against.

"That's an order, soldier. Now move."

"No." Ghost glared and smirked, and remained where he was. It seemed his plan was working. Or was it… it was getting harder to concentrate now, the way his mind was beginning to lightly fog over with a pleasing air of lust.

"Fine. Then maybe I'll go have a little talk with Shepherd about your disobedience." Soap turned around and left the building, heading off down the familiar path to Shepherd’s building.

"No, wait--" Ghost bolted up and ran in front of Soap to block his path. The pleasant feeling was gone. He might have been playful, but he didn’t want authentic consequences for his belligerence… "Don't."

"Oh, now you care. Too late, Ghost." Soap tried to side step him to get to Shepherd.

"Don't you fucking do it," Ghost growled and shoved Soap backwards. "I already played along earlier. Don't I deserve some credit?"

Soap took a step back. "Assault? You really want to get kicked out, don't you?"

"No, I don't..." Ghost took a step back as well, eyes flicking doubtedly back and forth between Soap's gaze and the training area behind them.

"Then get back to the interrogation room."

"..." Ghost said nothing but turned and kept his gaze on the ground as he headed for the interrogation room. Might as well get it over with. If it'd help the situation get any better there was no harm in trying.

Once they were in the room, Soap charged at Ghost and tackled him to the floor.

It would have been an understatement to say Ghost wasn't expecting that. Because he wasn't. He knew (something) was coming but he wasn't quite sure what to expect. A surprised noise left Ghost's mouth and he took a moment to fight against the other man. "What the--fuck?!"

Soap pinned him to the floor and straddled Ghost's hips. "So you want me to admit my feelings, do you?"

"I--I was..." Ghost found himself squirming beneath the other's grip. "I was just... m-messing around... y-you don't think I was really being serious... do you?" His eyes were curious though he tried to hide it.

"Maybe I did." Soap ground down against Ghost, almost mirroring the other’s actions from earlier. “I’m a little surprised, Ghost, you can dish it but you can’t take it.”

"A-ahh..." Ghost closed his eyes tightly and caught the corner of his lip in his teeth to keep himself from making any further embarrassing noises. "S-Soap, you've completely lost your mind..!"

"I've lost my mind? I've lost my mind?! What the bloody hell were you doing earlier, then?" Soap wound back one of his fists and let it hit home in Ghost's abdomen.

Choking and coughing, Ghost struggled for breath, fists clenching in the empty air around him as he fought to stay calm. "You're... absolutely insane," he hissed through a pained exhale, "goddamnit..."

"Of course I am. How do I know that it's not you that's got feelings for me, huh?" Soap hit him again.

"I—" The second time Soap's fist made contact with his body, Ghost flinched against it and coughed miserably, not even thinking about how pitiful he probably looked, lying under Soap like that. "I thought—"

"You thought what?" Soap demanded.

"I thought... that... th-that one time... I heard you in your quarters—I thought..." Ghost struggled to find words, flinching at the harshness in the other's tone and the spark of fear and adrenaline that flashed through him. "I thought, after all this time... maybe, m-my feelings were finally being returned..." There it was, his secret finally slipped out. Ghost felt ashamed it had to be this way, but something about the situation was too perfect, it all made too much sense…

"So you were listening in on my quarters?" Soap hit him again.

"I told you!" Ghost gasped and writhed beneath Soap's grip, eyes refusing to meet his angry stare. "I told you, it was... an accident..."

Soap pulled back and looked down at Ghost. "Was it really? You said you did it more than once."

"I... it was... the first time. B-but... I promise, I didn't mean to... you know I don't sleep when everyone else does," Ghost pleaded softly, no longer able to keep up his tough and uncaring façade. "I was walking, and I heard it... I-I couldn't help but listen..."

"Hm..." Soap looked down at Ghost but stayed silent.

"...What?" Ghost finally glanced up at Soap, no longer worried about trying to keep any facades or pretending up... He squirmed again to try to loosen Soap's grip.

Soap kept his weight on Ghost's hips. "You really like me then?"

Ghost nodded hesitantly, unsure of how his captain would react next. "I... I do..."

He leaned down and stroked Ghost's cheek through his mask. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I just... I thought you didn't have time for someone like me. I... I was afraid, of what you'd say when you found out... I was afraid I'd have to transfer squads..." He was surprised at the strange affection he was receiving after everything that'd just happened but he certainly wasn't going to argue with that. It was a welcome change.

"Hm." Soap placed his hand on his hip and suddenly Ghost was staring at the business end of an M1911.

Ghost immediately froze when he caught sight of the well-kept metal of Soap's gun. "Wh-what are..." he muttered, body trembling against his will.

"That." Soap put the gun away. "Is how you interrogate someone."

Ghost frowned. "What are you tal—oh..." He sat there on the ground unmoving, staring up at the ceiling trying to work out his confusion.

Soap reached down to remove Ghost's glasses and his mask. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine." He just couldn't meet Soap's eyes now. Maybe it was embarrassment, or something else, but he just felt so awful. "...'m fine..." He could feel his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest, unsure if it would ever return to normal after what just happened.

"Are you sure?" Soap leaned down to run his fingers through Ghost's hair.

This time Ghost shook his head. "...I don't know. I hope I didn't really anger you with all that earlier. I-I just don't know how... y'know. Being romantic works..."

"I was a bit upset. Mostly because we were supposed to be working. But I think you've learned your lesson." Soap kissed him on the forehead. "How's your stomach?"

"I'll probably have a few bruises but," he shrugged with a small chuckle and felt heat at his cheeks when Soap kissed his forehead. "Whatever... I kinda deserved it."

"Come on." Soap stood up and offered a hand out to Ghost. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"Alright." Ghost took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet, staggering a bit when he felt his head spin from standing up too fast.

"You alright?" Soap asked. "You're looking a bit dizzy."

"No, I just stood up too fast. I'll be fine." He shrugged and a hand drifted down to rest against the sore skin of his stomach beneath his shirt as he recovered for a few moments.

"Alright. I'll let you shower in my quarters if you'd like."

"Oh, thanks..." Ghost gave a small smile and nodded. "That'd be good... if there's anywhere in this godforsaken place that gets hot water I'm sure it's there." He chuckled half-heartedly but was finally starting to feel in a better mood.

Soap led Ghost to the Captain's quarters and let him take a shower. "Water should be hot enough to your liking in there."

And it certainly was, and a very welcome change from the usual icy-rain showers he had to take. Although after a long day of training the cold was refreshing, but this time he was glad to have the scalding heat there to wash away some of the soreness and help him relax. He even found himself humming as he ran a hand through his hair to slick some water out of it.

As Ghost was washing himself off, another person slid into the shower behind him.

"Huh...?" Ghost hadn't been expecting it when he felt someone standing behind him and his immediate reflexive reaction was to flinch away, causing him to wince at the pain the sudden movement brought to his body.

"It's alright Ghost. It's just me," MacTavish whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Ghost's thin waist and nuzzled his face into the lieutenant’s shoulder.

Ghost calmed down after a few seconds passed and let his arms drift down to rest against Soap's. "What're you doing in here? I, uh..." He wasn't still quite sure how to react to the affection he was receiving.

"Do you mind? If you want me to leave, I will." Soap started to pull away.

"N-no, no, you can stay, I was just surprised, is all." Ghost shrugged and gave a small chuckle. "I mean, it is your shower after all, why should I be this surprised..."

Soap smiled softly and nuzzled into Ghost again. "You know, this is pretty nice."

"Yeah, it is..." Ghost also found himself smiling, leaning into the other's embrace. "Wish we could stay like this forever, but, that's... well."

"I know I wouldn't mind. It's warm, comfortable... And safe."

“Safe, huh?” Ghost stared at the water trailing down the drain at his feet and thought for a few long moments. “You still—respect me after all that?”

Soap nodded. “Of course. I wouldn’t be standing here if I didn’t care about you, would I? To be fair, the whole thing was my idea in the first place.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t be…”

The two men spent a few minutes there in the shower, sharing the warmth of the water and enjoying each other’s company, almost washing all of that negativity and tension away. If only they really could stay that way forever, and not have to return to the daily hell of their lives.


End file.
